brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RobbosNecroman
Thanks I was really pissed by what he wasz doing i warned him and didn't listen so thanks for banning him.--InoNOTHING 07:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) That only feeds the trolls. You look like a fool for asking and they laugh their ass off. In this situation don;t even bother talking about it. Just silently flag it for a GM and me or a wiki guardian will jump in and ban his stupid ass. --RobbosNecroman 09:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lets game it! Alright! Unfortunately I only know 1 guy who plays Brutal Legend. --VaultGuru 07:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I know a few guys. I am hoping plenty of people continue to send me gamertag invites so I can get some common games going on I really wish Double Fine would change the way matchmaking worked so it set you up with random team-mates. 1v1 is horrible when faced a player that thinks faster then you. --RobbosNecroman 10:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I remember matchmaking for about 3 minutes before I gave up. And yes, it is more than likely that you will be distroyed before getting even near the enemies stage. --VaultGuru 15:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Admin requests? Do you have any page for admin requests? --VaultGuru 17:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: GAMEDAY! On Thursday (Dec 24th) at 4pm (-8GMT) I am going to host a massive game of Brutal Legend, Holiday metal! My Gamertag is Robbos Necroman. I recommend players having all of the map packs, but in case not everybody has them then we will be fine playing the original maps. I will be playing as Tainted Coil and we will be doing 4v4 ranked matchs. --RobbosNecroman 04:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Play Together? You're Holiday thing's over already, I know. But would there be a way to play with or against you online some other times? I only got my PS3 recently so I'm still figuring out the PSN stuff. --Taxima 06:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I play on Xbox 260, sorry man. But otherwise yeah, I am always up for a game when possible. --RobbosNecroman 19:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Eddie Riggs' page is (or atleast, was) vandalised So I'm trying to clear it up, but I'm not experienced, so I'm constantly afraid I'd undo the correct undo-ers. Anyway, take a look at history, should fetch you the IP. They're constant fallus references, so no doubt its a troll, I'd say between the age of 15-17. I just grabbed a older version of it. And banned the troll that messed it up last. I will be keeping a eye on the Eddie Riggs entry since it seems its been a popular target for trolls. --RobbosNecroman 08:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I got your message. If you want any help from me, then I suggest you help me improve the cutscenes, and add the voices fro the units for all factions. Razor Boyz 04:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hello, I am The Milkman. I adopted the wiki. If you want to come back and help us edit, we would really appreciate it. --The Milkman 19:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC)